


Stop Me If You've Heard This One Before . . .

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Bruises, Dom/sub, Dominance, M/M, Mild Gore, Threesomes, eventual bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Two Orcs and an Uruk-hai flee Mordor after it goes kaput and embark on a homoerotic misadventure across Middle Earth while trying to avoid getting themselves killed by humans or each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream . . . I don't know why, I haven't watched anything Tolkien in . . . a long time and I don't know what prompted this dream or why it was stuck in my head for so long but . . . here we are. Despite the stupid title this is going to be a bit darker. I dunno, enjoy!

The Eye came down, but then looking back on everything, it was inevitable, they'd been beaten before when the three races banded together, why would now be any differe-

 _THWACK_!

“Ow!”

“Quit yer daydreamin', ya runt! We gotta get a move on!”

Two orcs turned back to their rapidly retreating Uruk-hai companion, well, not really 'companion' in the sense that they'd ever seen him before, more like they were all just going in the same direction and it was better to go in groups as they made their get-away. The smaller of the two orcs huffed and shouldered his crossbow,

“Wait up, Scab, ya lanky warg-fucker!” He snarled, hurrying to catch up.

Scab, the taller of the two orcs sneered, looking over his shoulder, “Keep up or eat dirt, Muttsy.”

Muttsy growled and huffed, quickening his stride to be abreast with Scab, leaning up to peer at the Uruk-hai that was a bit ahead of them, “Oi, meathead, where we goin'?”

The Uruk turned and regarded them both, before continuing on his way. Muttsy huffed,

“Not much for conversation, is he?”

Scab cuffed the smaller orc's ear, “He's keepin' us close by same reason I keep you close by, emergency rations.”

Muttsy rubbed his ear and glared up at Scab, “I'd love ta see ya try 'n' eat me.”

“I'd stick ya like a sucklin' pig and roast yer skinny backside fer breakfast.” Scab growled, “Skin ya and use yer hide ta make some new leathers.”

Muttsy rolled his eyes, glaring up at his partner, 'Scab' wasn't the bigger one's name but Muttsy couldn't rightly remember what it was to begin with so he didn't much care, but by any stripe, Scab earned the name. His mottled greenish-brown hide was devoid of hair and covered in scabby pockmarks, probably from fleas or lice or some such parasite, his ears were short and came to very slight points, pig-like black eyes peered over a downturned nose and a jaw that looked to have broken then clumsily set so that it cocked forward and to one side allowing some of Scab's lower teeth to poke out above the lip. Scab wore a simple chestplate and had a hand on the studded pommel of a battle-axe.

The smaller orc, Muttsy, also long since forgot his name but 'Muttsy' was leaps and bounds better than 'Runt' or any other thing he got called. He was short and wiry, pale brown skin with spiky black hair covered his scalp and continued as a bristly ridge down his spine, his ears were long and highly decorated with iron rings and bars, bright orange eyes usually set narrow above a flat nose twice broken. He adjusted the crossbow on his shoulder and checked the short quiver for his bolts on the belt of his leathers.

“I'd slit yer throat b'fore the sun rose.”

Scab looked down at Muttsy and chuckled darkly, “Sure ya would, lil' puke.”

They finally managed to catch up to the Uruk, it wasn't difficult, the big lumbering beast kept losing his footing on the uneven, rocky terrain. Muttsy hopped up onto a fallen tree, cocking his head to the side,

“Ya'd think ya don't like our comp'ny the way yer runnin' on ahead.”

The Uruk breathed out heavily, sizing up the two orcs for a moment before responding with just a grunt.

Scab tilted his head, “Alright then, let's keep goin'.”

Muttsy hopped back down and fell in step with Scab, looking up at the Uruk as the big thing followed after a moment,

“Ya got a name, handsome, or should we just call ya the first thing that comes ta mind?”

The Uruk glared down at him, his lip curling back over jagged teeth, Scab snorted,

“The nit will only keep it up until ya answer him.”

“Zurg.” The Uruk snarled.

“Huh, 'Zurg', eh? Alright, _Zurg_ , 'm Muttsy an' the ugly one is Scab.” Muttsy sneered up at Zurg.

Zurg glared down at Muttsy, “Shut up, orc.”

Muttsy smirked looking Zurg up and down, he looked like most Uruk-hai grunts, his longs black hair was in dreadlocks and tied back with a dirty black bit of rope, dark skin the color of an old bloodstain and yellow eyes, wearing heavy plate armor and wielding a flat cleaver-sword.

“Which one?”

Scab and Zurg both swung and missed the smaller orc as he growled and ducked out of the way.

* * *

They walked a long time until they came upon a cave several leagues away, the three stood in the mouth of the cave, Zurg sniffed the air then turned to Scab,

“Scout it out.”

Scab snorted, “Ya don't get ta order me 'round, mud-face.”

They snarled at each other then looked down at Muttsy, the smaller orc blinked and looked behind him then growled,

“Not on yer life.”

“Get goin', slime.” Zurg pointed at the cave with his sword.

“No.”

Muttsy backed up a pace but Scab took three long strides forward and hoisted Muttsy up by an arm, the small orc hissed and spat like a cat, clawing and kicking at Scab as he dangled off the ground. Scab narrowed his eyes and flung Muttsy toward the cave where the wiry orc tumbled several feet back into the cave before scrambling to his feet, crooked fangs bared only to realize where he was standing, he looked around in the darkness.

“Count ta three an' wait ta hear a squeal.” Scab said, thumping Zurg's chest plate with the flat of his palm just as the big Uruk was about to go in.

Muttsy's hackles rose and he turned, scurrying back to the mouth of the cave, “Warg-fuckin' pig!”

Scab leaned forward, “Yer the warg-fucker, Muttsy, 's how ya got yer name.”

Muttsy glared, “Is not.”

“Did ya smell anythin' in the cave or not, ya shit?” Scab snarled, cuffing him about the ears again.

Muttsy squealed, ducking and covering his ears, “No, there's nuthin' in there! Lemme be!”

Scab straightened and turned to Zurg, “Cave's clear.”

Zurg was already heading in without replying, Scab snorted and followed, Muttsy glanced about and rushed after the two.

* * *

The Uruk-hai built a small fire and they all sat a reasonable distance from each other as the sky began to darken, Muttsy looked at Scab,

“So, what we do now? Now that Mordor's a big ol' hole in the ground?”

Scab shrugged, “Best ta get off Middle Earth . . . Elves went East, I go West.”

“West, sounds good.” Muttsy nodded, rubbing a filthy hunk of beeswax along the crossbow's string, glancing at Zurg, “What 'bout ya, big fella? Comin' with us?”

Zurg looked between Muttsy and Scab and huffed, “Not much choice.”

“Seems the Age o' the Orc had a real short run, eh?” Muttsy joked only to shrink in on himself as both larger men glared witheringly at him.

“Gonna be hard ta reach a port we can take . . . “ Scab went on, “Humans got 'em an' the ships I'd need.”

“Well we can find one, can' we, Scabs?” Muttsy put the lump of wax in a pouch on his belt and set his crossbow aside, sitting up on his knees.

“Ya keep sayin' 'we',” Scab looked scathingly at Muttsy, “Far as you know, yer gonna be my dinner b'fore I get that far.”

Muttsy glared up at him, “Ya need me, Scabs, yer just too damn proud ta fuckin' admit it.”

“What do I need a snivelin' lil shit like ya fer?” Scab growled, leaning across the fire to leer at Muttsy.

Muttsy rolled his eyes, “I c'n hunt, ya can't.”

“I can hunt.” Scabs growled.

“No, ya can', yer too big an' loud an' stupid.” Muttsy snarled, crossing his arms.

“Watch yer mouth, Mutt.” Scab warned, baring his fangs.

Muttsy was about to shoot him with a bolt when Zurg roared at them both, grabbing Muttsy by the front of his leathers,

“Shut up! Both of you! Runt, if yer so good at huntin', go bring us some meat!”

He tossed Muttsy across the floor and the small orc slammed into several rock formations, squeaking in pain and getting on his hands and knees, panting as one of his ribs twinged, clearly broken. Scab glared at Zurg, getting in his face,

“That's not how ya treat a toady, scum, now lookit him! Can' do what ya want him ta when he's got broken bones!” He got to his feet and stomped over, grabbing Muttsy by the arm and hoisting him up, “On yer feet a'fore I kick the life outta ya, ya little nit.”

Muttsy squealed loudly in pain, struggling to get out of Scab's grasp, “Ow! Lemme go! Lemme go, Scabs!”

Scab gave him a few good shakes and there was a loud crunching sound as Muttsy's rib snapped back in place, he let the smaller orc go and dismissively rubbed his hands together,

“There, now go hunt.”

Muttsy clutched his side, whimpering loudly as he limped to his crossbow, “Can't rightly hunt with my arm almost shook outta it's socket, ya big ugly troll.”

“Ya complain anymore an' I'm gonna remind ya o' a few things!” Scab snarled, sitting back by the fire, “G'on! Get!”

Muttsy scurried toward the mouth of the cave, slipping the leather strap of the crossbow over his head and settling it as comfortably across his back as he could then hurried into the underbrush.

* * *

Muttsy came back a few hours later with two braces of jackrabbits, they were skinny and not too young but each had a bolt-sized hole in their eye sockets so he was pretty proud of himself.

Scab and Zurg were lying back by the fire silently, seemed to be good company for each other since neither talked much, Muttsy threw the rabbits down and plopped down to start skinning them,

“Have a good nap, did ya?”

Scab glanced at the rabbits and snorted, “Rabbits the best ya could do?”

“Ya don' like it, don' eat it!” Muttsy hissed then he snarled when Zurg grabbed two of the rabbits and started just eating them, “Least wait til I skin 'em! The fur is-”

“Shut it.” Zurg growled, ripping the stomach open on one and tossing the guts over his shoulder.

Muttsy huffed and was about to go back to skinning the remaining two when Scab snatched them, “Hey! One'a them is mine!”

“Now it ain't.” Scab growled and used his hands to tear the rabbit in half and chuck the ass end at Muttsy, “There. Dinner.”

Muttsy stared at the rabbit, glaring up at Scab, “I'll remember this next time ya want yer shaft polished . . . “

Scab glowered and swallowed the rabbit's heart, “Shut up, ya nit!”

“He polishes yer axe? That's stupid.” Zurg muttered.

“Naw, his cock.” Muttsy shrugged only to squeal as Scab launched himself over the fire and pinned him to the cave floor, “Gerroffme!”

“Shut yer mouth or-”

“Or what? Ya'll stuff it with yer cock so's I can't talk?” Muttsy jeered only to howl as Scab slammed a knee into his balls.

“I said 'shut it'!” Scab roared, breathing heavily through clenched teeth as tears leaked down Muttsy's cheeks and he struggled to catch his breath.

Zurg laughed, snatching up Muttsy's share of dinner and devouring it, “Figured he was yer whore.”

“I ain't his whore!' Muttsy whined, still struggling to get away from Scab as the bigger orc ground his knee into his crotch.

Scab looked over his shoulder at Zurg, “Ya got sumthin' ta say, ugly?”

“Is he good?”

Muttsy was panting, giving up trying to get away, he instead wrapped his legs around Scab's and started humping the big orc's thigh, Scab blinked and stared down at Muttsy, narrowing his eyes then he smirked, hoisting Muttsy up by his hair and holding him out to Zurg,

“Why don'ya find out fer yerself? G'on, mud-face, he's got a few holes ya can stuff. Or ya can him carve a new one.”

Muttsy snarled then whined when Zurg stood up and grabbed him between his legs, making his thighs shake as Zurg's huge hand squeezed and twisted,

“Hah! N-No!” Muttsy whimpered.

“He says 'no' ev'ry time, doesn't mean it though, little fuck loves it.” Scab chuckled, lowering his head to nudge Muttsy's cheek with his nose, “Don'cha, Muttsy? Love yer holes gettin' stuffed?”

Zurg chuckled darkly as Muttsy nodded and rolled his erection into the Uruk-hai's hand, “Good dog, know's his place, eh?”

“Just needs the right touch,” Scab explained, grabbing one of Muttsy's thighs and lifting until the small orc was up on the toes of one foot, “Firm backhand does wonders fer the little worms onna bottom o' the heap. Found lil Muttsy here in the Warg pits, his Warg got herself killed so he was a baiter. All strung up waitin' ta be Warg food, weren' ya, Muttsy?”

Muttsy whined as Zurg undid the buckles of the smaller orc's leather armor and it all dropped to the floor, releasing his erection, Zurg grabbed Muttsy's balls and squeezed them again making the small orc shriek but his cock dripped several pearls of cum to the floor.

“I's the only time I can keep him from talkin' too.” Scab admitted, his fingers sliding between Muttsy's asscheeks to his hole.

Zurg chuckled and unbuckled his armor, pulling the plates off and throwing them aside, “Lift him up a bit.”

Scab grabbed Muttsy behind his knees and hoisted him up, the smaller orc grunted, reaching back to grab on to Scab's shoulders,

“Oi! Haven' prepped! Lemme go!”

Zurg wasn't listening as he shifted his loincloth aside to pull his cock out, Muttsy and Scab both stopped and stared at the massive length, Muttsy whined loudly, looking at Scab,

“Don' let 'im put that thing up my arse, Scab! He'll tear me apart!”

But Muttsy spread his legs wider and curled back over Scab, clinging on to the shoulder straps of the big orc's half-plate armor. Scab chuckled,

“Give it to him.”

Zurg leaned forward and bit Muttsy's shoulder as he pressed the head of his cock against Muttsy's hole until it popped in and he sank the length in up to the hilt, the big man grunted and thrust up into the small orc.

Scab snickered and reached down to undo his breeches, “Think he can handle a second?”

Muttsy's eyes widened and he turned his head to glare at Scab, “I better be able ta walk after this!”

Scab lined his prick up with Zurg's then forced it in, Muttsy squealed, his eyes bugging out then he moaned, head falling back as his cock flexed and he came, painting his chest and chin with thick white ropes. Zurg and Scab grunted as they thrust up into Muttsy, his warm insides contracting around their cocks while the small orc rode out his orgasm. Zurg chuckled, unlatching his jaws from Muttsy's shoulder and locking eyes with Scab,

“You gonna finish first, slime?”

Scab bore his teeth and snarled, “Not on yer life, pig.”

Muttsy panted as they picked up their pace, “Will one'a ya come already? My ass is startin' ta hurt!”

Zurg and Scab growled and snarled at each other as they picked up their speed, Muttsy yelped and reached over to grab onto Zurg's dreadlocks, tangling his fist in them and wasn't nearly as surprised as he thought he should be when Zurg roared and started coming, hips stuttering and he pulled out after a minute or two. Scab snickered then lowered himself and Muttsy to the cave floor, draping himself over the smaller orc and finished off, pumping his spunk into Muttsy.

Scab pulled out and Muttsy collapsed to the floor, panting with bleary eyes and his tongue lolling out, Scab chuckled, spreading Muttsy's backside, his thumb-claw tugging at the edge of Muttsy's gape,

“Look at that . . . never seen ya stretched so far, Mutt.” He leaned over to sneer at Muttsy, “Gonna be a while b'fore yer hole cinches back up.”

Muttsy snorted, grimacing as he felt cum trickling back out and down his thighs, “ . . . g'way, 'm tired.”

Scab bent down and started to run his long black tongue over Muttsy's hole, much to the smaller orc's pleasure, he got up higher on his knees and groaned loudly then collapsed back down when Scab pulled back and went to the fire with Zurg. He picked up the rabbit he'd been eating then snorted and chucked it at Muttsy,

“See, Zurg? I's only way to keep him quiet. Feed him or fuck him.”

Zurg chuckled, leaning back on some rocks, hands tucked behind his head, “West, huh?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Keep up, runt!” Scab called over his shoulder.

Muttsy huffed as he tried to limp along faster, “Quit tellin' me ta keep up when yer the ones that railed my ass so bad I couldn't move! This pace is yer fault!”

Scab and Zurg stopped and looked at each other, Scab turned to regard the hobbling orc, Muttsy grunted and huffed, jaw set and eyes narrowed. Zurg grunted and glanced at Scab,

“He's not wrong.”

“So what? Ya want ta carry his skinny ass?” Scab growled, adjusting the battleaxe at his hip then crossing his arms.

“That'd be nice!” Muttsy called hopefully, tripping a bit then stopping altogether, glancing up at the sun.

They'd left the cave some hours prior before the sun was even up and wasn't that just lovely? Being kicked awake then forced to run along behind two bandy-legged monoliths after they'd reamed him a new arsehole and his rib was still broken? In the sun? Fuck them both. And the sun . . . fuck the sun too, too damn bright and hot.

Scab groaned in frustration, “C'mere.”

Muttsy hurried over as quickly as his sore body would let him, stopping in front of Scab only for the big orc to turn and start walking again,

“There, ya've caught up, don't fall b'hind again or yer stayin' b'hind!”

Zurg followed along with Scab much to Muttsy distress and he started to jog to catch up, wheezing pitifully,

“If my Warg was still 'round, I'd leave ya in the dust! Ya pair of big, ugly, bloated ticks!”

“Yer Warg ain't here, yer short an' slow.” Scab snapped over his shoulder.

Muttsy whined but kept just a pace or two behind them, snuffling the whole way.

* * *

It wasn't until midday that they happened upon a large human farm, Scab and Zurg leaned back against some huge pines on the edge of the farm, Muttsy was bent over panting and sweating, he looked between the two,

“What we gonna do? Go 'round?”

“ . . . might have ta.” Scab muttered as he watched workers, “Be too obvious if we got on the road.”

“They got horses.” Zurg muttered, pointing to the barn.

Muttsy breathed in, “Yeh, and?”

“We steal 'em, we won't have to walk.” Zurg reasoned.

“What? Right now?” Muttsy cocked his head.

Scab looked at Zurg then down at Muttsy, “Not in broad fuckin' daylight, ya twit an' how ya expect us ta go unnoticed?”

Muttsy stood up, “I could do it! I can sneak in, grab two an' be out quick as ya please!”

Zurg snorted, “You'd get yourself killed.”

Scab narrowed his eyes, “Or we wait til dark.”

“Ya think they don' post guards? Yer daft.” Muttsy shook his head, moving to lean on the tree, “This farm is big, the barn is big, that means they got money an' that means their livestock is valuable ta 'em. They'll have a guard, maybe two, posted with dogs probably.” He looked back up at Scab, “I can get in, I swear I can, an' I know a thing or two 'bout dogs.”

Scab narrowed his eyes, “Three horses.”

Muttsy snarled, “I got two hands, shit-fer-brains, _two_.”

“'m not havin' ya ridin' with me!” Scab growled.

“Who said ya were ridin' with anyone?” Muttsy snapped.

Zurg growled, “Both of you shut it!”

“Besides, why can't we just go in an' kill 'em all?” Scab muttered, looking back to the workers in the field.

“That's why, stupid.” Muttsy pointed a claw toward the barn and they saw a large bell mounted on a tall tower, “They ring that an' we'll be up to our balls in soldiers, mark me.”

Scab stared down at Muttsy for a moment, “ . . . alright, yer not as stupid an' useless as I thought.”

Muttsy blinked then smirked, “Got my good points.”

“Not many.” Scab glanced over his shoulder, “So we wait til nightfall an' steal us some horses.”

“An' food.” Muttsy nodded, rubbing his empty stomach.

“Right.” Scab slid down and tilted his head back against the tree.

Muttsy sat down heavily then bit his lip to hold in the yelp, he'd forgotten how sore he was from the neck down, his eyes welled up and he quickly shifted up on his knees, grunting and settling back down. Scab watched the whole event with narrowed eyes then he smirked,

“Sore?”

“No, 'm just tryin' ta figure how ta align my inner energies. Of _course_ I'm sore, fuckwit! Youse two fucked my poor arse raw!” Muttsy snapped, pulling his crossbow off his back and started to load it, haughtily glaring at Scab.

Scab snorted, “Ya enjoyed yerself right enough, if I'm ta be any judge, ya practically emptied yer balls onto yerself.”

Muttsy stared at the polished blackwood of the crossbow's foregrip, he held perfectly still for a moment with his jaw clenched and he breathed slowly in and out for a moment. He was about to snap back but then a hand thumped onto his head and ruffled his short hair, Muttsy reached up to push the hand off but it slid down to tug and stroke the bristly ridge of hair along his spine. Muttsy bit his bottom lip and glared at Scab but the big orc was smirking as his fingers worked over the bumps of Muttsy's vertebrae,

“We let ya come first, didn' we, Mutt? Let ya blow yer load a'fore we took our turn, eh? Cleaned ya up real nice too, didn' I?”

Muttsy grimaced and leaned forward, huffing, “Yeh . . . “

Scab chuckled as he put his other hand up on Muttsy's back, rubbing down the line of hair until it disappeared under the fitted leather armor Muttsy wore,

“Good dog . . . keep yer place an' ya'll make it through, right enough.”

Muttsy huffed then started to lean forward before crawling over on all fours to flop down onto Scab's long legs, “Fuck that feels good . . . “

Zurg had remained quiet during this exchange while he stayed standing and keeping an eye out, but now he watched with interest as Scab worked his fingers along Muttsy's back to his rump, “You're not gonna do that here, are ya?”

Scab snorted, “If I did, would ya stop me? No, poor lil' shit needs a rest a'fore I plow him 'gain, just givin' the twit a rub, since he's been such a good lil' toady, eh, Mutt? Ya been a good boy?”

Muttsy's eyes were closed as Scab's big hands worked over his backside and inner thighs, he huffed, “ . . . fuck ya.”

“Not on yer life. Don' make me gag ya, Muttsy, be a long day if I gotta truss ya up.” Scab muttered, he worked his fingers under the leather pants Muttsy wore and he rubbed the smaller orc's tailbone.

Muttsy snarled and reared up, snapping his teeth at Scab when a finger went lower than wanted, “Back off!”

“Shut it!” Zurg warned and they all froze, he glanced at the two orcs, “We should hole up farther back. Humans have shit hearin' but they'd hear you two goin' at it from a mile off.”

Scab got up, dumping Muttsy on the ground and turned to head into the forest more, “C'mon, Mutt, ya heard the big ugly pig.”

Muttsy got up and followed after them down into a ditch that was surrounded by thick brambles some ways back, they all sat down to wait out the remainder of the daylight. Muttsy sat next to Scab, grabbed Scab's hand and put it back on his neck, Scab cocked his hairless brow,

“What?”

“Rub my feckin' neck,” Muttsy growled, “'m still sore.”

Scab grabbed Mutsy by a strap on his shoulder and pulled him back suddenly, almost upending him, “Ask me nicely, runt, or yer gonna be a lot sore-er in a second.”

Muttsy blinked then whined softly, “C'mon, Scabs, I hurt . . . rub my back?”

Scab smirked, “Yer missin' somethin'.”

Muttsy grumbled then breathed out, “ . . . _please_.”

“Please what, Muttsy?”

“ _Please_ rub my back.”

“Good.” Scab grinned, he tugged Muttsy over his lap and stroked his fingers over the short orc's back.

Muttsy sighed and settled into Scab's thigh, folding his arms under his chin and glaring at some ants, he glanced over to Zurg who was reclining back on the side of the hollow, his yellow eyes fixed on the two orcs,

“Ya want somethin', Zurg or are ya turnin' ta stone?”

“Quiet.” Zurg muttered, glancing over their heads for a second, “Thought I heard something.”

Muttsy's ears wiggled slightly, the rings clinking softly against the bars through his pinna, “I don' hear nuthin'.”

Scab smirked, “Hearin' things, Zurg?”

“Wait . . . “

They all were quiet as Muttsy crawled to the edge of the ditch, wriggling under some of the brambles for a moment then he pulled back, brushing himself off,

“S'alright, they're just callin' the workers in fer a break.”

Zurg relaxed back into the ditch-wall, closing his eyes, “Hmph.”

Scab patted his lap, “C'mere, Mutt, got a bone fer ya.”

Muttsy cocked an eyebrow at Scab, “'m not gonna suck yer cock, Scab.”

“Sure ya will, c'mon.” Scab smirked, tilting his head back.

Muttsy sighed heavily and crawled back over, undoing Scab's breeches and pulling the bigger orc's cock out, Zurg opened one eye and huffed,

“Ya got the little shit wrapped pretty tight around yer finger. How'd ya manage that?”

Scab sighed, tucking his hands behind his head and crooking his knees as Muttsy started sucking his prick, “Easy, see I rescue poor lil' Muttsy from gettin' eaten by Wargs an' he follows me 'round like a lost pup. Got it in his head that he owes me fer his life.”

Zurg snorted, crossing his arms over his chest, “What you mean is that he's _loyal_ to you.”

“Sure he is, Muttsy's smitten with me.”

Muttsy choked and looked up at Scab scathingly, “Don' flatter yerself, pock-face, yer ugly an' stupid an'- URK!”

Scab forced his cock deeper down Muttsy's throat, gripping the small orc's ears in either hand and using them like handles,

“Got a mouth on 'im but that's alright, got its uses, see?”

Muttsy struggled and choked until Scab yanked Muttsy back and came all over his face in long white spurts, Muttsy sputtered and yanked away, wiping at his face,

“F-Fuck ya, ya big boiled toad! Couldn' breathe!”

Scab leaned back, smirking then snarling when Muttsy leapt at him, clawing his cheek like an angry cat,

“Rgh! Why you lil'-!”

They were tumbling about until Zurg snarled when they rolled into him, he punched Scab in the face and kicked Muttsy in the gut.

“Shut it! We're lying low, remember you stupid sons of warg shit!” Zurg punched Scab again and turned with a raised fist at Muttsy but the orc had already scuttled back.

Scab sat back, glaring with the eye that wasn't swollen shut at Zurg, “Lucky 'm too worn out ta give ya what-for ya-”

“Save it, orc.” Zurg snarled, showing his teeth.

Scab growled then sat back, turning his glare at Muttsy then he smiled disarmingly, “Aw, did Zurg kick ya like a dog, Mutt?”

Muttsy blinked, still mopping up the cum on his face, “Fuck off.”

“Naw, c'mon, Muttsy, c'mere,” Scab kept smiling, patting his thigh, “C'mere ta Scab, eh?”

Muttsy stared unconvinced for a moment then cautiously crawled over to Scab, the bigger orc beckoned him closer but Muttsy shook his head. Scab's smile twitched slightly and he leaned forward,

“Whassamatter, Muttsy? Don' ya wanna get off?”

“ . . . no.” Muttsy mumbled, shifting his weight slightly.

“Ya missed some, here, lemme get it.” Scab snatched a hand out and got hold of Muttsy by the ear and yanked him closer, he roughly wiped at Muttsy's face with the back of his hand none-too-gently despite the smaller orc sputtering and batting at Scab's hand, “There we go!”

Muttsy hissed and pulled away again but Scab tugged Muttsy back onto his lap,

“Rgh! C'mon, Scabs, lemme go!”

Scab chuckled and kept squeezing, “Ya gonna scratch me 'gain?”

“No!” Muttsy whined then panted with relief when he was finally released.

“Good.” Scab growled and leaned back, closing his eyes.

* * *

Night fell and Muttsy readied to sneak onto the farm when Zurg grabbed his shoulder, “What?”

“You get caught, you're on your own.”

Muttsy blinked and looked back at Scab only for the big orc to nod and wave his hand as if to say 'hurry along' and the small orc couldn't help but growl and mutter at how underappreciated he was while he shrugged Zurg's hand off and scurried into the undergrowth.

Much like Muttsy expected, there were guards walking about and a few dogs tied out by the barn door lit by dim lanterns, but none of this would be a problem. Muttsy crawled on hands and knees through the short stalks of grain and over a low rock wall until he was only a few strides away from the dogs, he glanced over his shoulder to make sure the guards weren't close enough to see or hear what was going to happen next.

Muttsy reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a few small strips of dried meat he'd been saving and slowly approached the dogs with his hand outstretched,

“Here dogs, here boys, lookit what I got fer ya . . . “

Muttsy moved closer, licking his lip as one of the dogs took notice and growled softly which go the other one's attention. Both dogs turned toward the small orc and snarled, baring their teeth but Muttsy only smirked, scooting even closer and chucking the treats at their feet. He'd worked with nastier beasts then a pair of farm pets, he knew what could get them to trust him at least enough to get around them.

The dogs sniffed the meat then quickly ate them, chuffing about for more then moved toward Muttsy, the orc patted one's shoulder while they sniffed at his pouches. He scuttle through the barn door with the dogs in tow, still hoping for another treat, until he came to the horse stables. Muttsy glanced about until he located the saddle stands and racks of tack. He quickly picked out a pair of bridles and the lightest of the saddles, next he looked over the horses . . . one line was of massive draft breeds, Muttsy shook his head, no, he didn't want that . . . ah, there they were. The smaller riding breeds were farthest from the door, of course, and there were only a few to pick from.

Muttsy carefully opened the gate of one stall and led a gray gelding out, tacking up as quickly and quietly as possible as the other animals started to get nervous and moved about their stalls in fretful circles. Muttsy grit his jagged teeth and went back to choose another horse, a smaller roan mare, and tried to get her set but the mare nickered and backed away when he tried to get the bridle on, she stepped on one of the dogs' tails and it yelped and howled, nipping at the horse's ankles making her more frantic.

“Well, shit.” Muttsy muttered, shoving the bit into the horse's mouth and leaping onto the gelding's back just as a torch-wielding guard stepped in, “Bollocks!”

“Oi!”

The guard turned to grab the barn door but Muttsy spurred the horse's side and they shot forward, the mare trailing behind as Muttsy kept a hand firmly holding her reins, the human had barely a second to get out of the way before the two horses barreled out into the night toward the road. Muttsy was about to congratulate himself when several arrows whizzed by him, he yelped, ducking low to the saddle as he urged the gelding toward the road and almost was unseated when Scab grabbed onto the saddle and hauled himself up behind Muttsy who released the mare but Zurg grabbed her and mounted then they were off.

Scab chuckled in Muttsy's ear as he took the reins, “Good work, worm, good work!”

Muttsy panted with relief and leaned back, grateful that he'd succeeded without getting injured for once, “'Bout time ya admitted it!”

“Don' push yer luck,” Scab growled but he laughed and his arm squeezed around Muttsy's middle, “Yer still a worthless for anythin' beyond bein' a snack or a fuck!”

“Both of you, shut up and ride, we got company!” Zurg shouted as he kicked his horse into a gallop.

Muttsy leaned over to peer around Scab's arm and groaned, he could see riders behind them and could hear the bell, “Well fuck . . . “

“We'll outrun 'em, we got a headstart,” He nudged Muttsy back to face forward, “If worse comes ta worse, how good a shot are ya on horseback?”

“I was a Warg Rider, ya fuck, mounted artillery!” Muttsy snapped, reaching for his crossbow, “Lemme get b'hind ya!”

Scab grunted as Muttsy crawled around him and sat backwards on the edge of the saddle, he planted his feet on the horses rump and leaned back into Scab while he loaded his crossbow, sending a silent prayer of thanks to Morgoth for being able to see in the darkness then he lifted the sight, closed one eye, took a slow breath and loosed a bolt. There was the whistle of the bolt as it sped through the air then the shriek of a horse being hit followed closely by the yell of surprise as the beast tumbled forward, flinging it's rider into the dirt only to be trampled by another horse.

Zurg blinked over his shoulder and looked at Muttsy, “Clean shot.”

“I know.” Muttsy muttered as he held a second bolt between his teeth and pulled the crossbow string back to reload.

Luckily the riders stopped following after that so Muttsy was able to crawl back around to sit with Scab,

“Gimme the reins, ya don' know a thing about ridin'!”

Scab, completely surprising Muttsy, let the reins go once the smaller orc got hold of them, “As ya wish.”

Muttsy narrowed his eyes but didn't comment further, they had a long ride ahead.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Muttsy opened his eyes groggily and almost startled himself right off the horse had Scab not been there to snap a hand out and steady him,

“Where’re we?” Muttsy mumbled, adjusting himself in the saddle and rubbing at his eyes.

Scab was walking alongside the horse, holding the reins loosely in one hand,

“Further West’n we were last night.” he shrugged, “ain't got no map so i’s all guess work at this point.”

Muttsy stretched and scratched at his balls, he glanced over he shoulder and saw Zurg following on his horse, the big brute was keeping a sharp eye behind them, nostrils flared in case his nose picked up something his eyes couldn’t,

“‘m hungry.” Muttsy grumbled, he opened his belt pouch, readying to have to go forage but Scab shoved a grubby parcel into his lap, “what's this?”

“Food. Eat it.” Scab muttered gruffly.

“...alright.” Muttsy eyed it skeptically before unwrapping it and sure enough it was the haunches of a small animal.

“Not as good a shot as ya, but I managed.” scab shrugged and kept his eyes forward.

Muttsy’s eyes widened slightly then they narrowed suspiciously, “Why're ya bein nice ta me all’a sudden?”

“I'm not bein’ nice.” scab grumbled.

“Yeh ya are!” Muttsy hopped off the horse and skittered around to thrust the meat in Scab’s face, “Ya never let me have anythin’ but scraps an’ ya let me sleep an’ ya let me have the saddle. What're ya playin’ at?”

Scab shoved Muttsy’s hand out of his face and kept walking, “Ya did a good job las’ night, alright? If ya don’ want a reward then next time I'll just drag ya behind the feckin’ horse!”

Muttsy blinked then looked down at the parcel before jogging to catch up, scrambling back onto the horse to perch on his haunches on the saddle.

“...thank ya.”

“Don’ ya fuckin’ get any ideas, ya little maggot! Second yer finished eatin’ yer goin’ back ta hoofin’ it!” Scab snarled, baring jagged, cracked teeth.

Muttsy nodded and started on the meat, eyeing the bigger orc warily until he had only the bone left to suck on at which point Scab’s hand shot out and caught Muttsy in the hip, knocking him off the horse and the bigger orc quickly got into saddle while Muttsy coughed on road dust and had to scramble to his feet or risk getting stepped on by the confused equine.

Muttsy snarled then smiled crookedly, “That's more like it ….”

* * *

They settled in a clearing for the night, the horses were tied near a stream and Zurg got a fire going, Muttsy was stretched out with his head propped up on one of the saddles, he sighed, folding his hands over his stomach and was just about to snooze for a bit when he snapped upright, his long ears twitching so the iron rings clinked against the bars, Zurg and Scab both looked at the smaller orc, Zurg snarled,

“What?”

“I hear sumthin’, ‘ang on.” He scrambled up and hurried into the underbrush.

Zurg cocked an eyebrow and looked at Scab, “If he wasn’t so fuckin’ useful, I’d say we kill him an’ eat him.”

Scab snorted, “We could eat ‘im, but he’d be so tough an’ gamey.”

“Think yer makin’ excuses so you don’t miss your cock-holster.” Zurg growled.

“Like yer one ta complain, he was suckin’ yer cock the other night too.” Scab snapped.

Muttsy crawled back with something tucked into his arm that wiggled about, “Yer both a pair’a cock-gobblin’ ninnies.”

“What’s that?”

Muttsy stopped and looked at Zurg and Scab suspiciously, taking a step back and turning away a bit,

“ . . . nuthin’.”

“Bullshit, what is it?” Scab slowly got to his feet, “Is it food?”

“No.” Muttsy said quickly and tried to pull away as Scab got closer and snatched the bundle out of Muttsy’s hands, “Oi!”

Scab held up a Warg cub by its scruff, the thing snapped and squealed, Scab snorted,

“Looks like food ta me!”

Muttsy tried to jump up and grab the pup, his hands outstretched, 

“No! No, c’mon Scabs, she’s just a pup!” He stamped his foot angrily when Scab held the pup over their heads, “Give ‘er back!”

“We ain’t got time fer a pup, Muttsy, at least not  _ another  _ one.” Scab sneered and he gestured to Zurg, “Don’ even know where the hell it came from. Gimme yer knife.”

Zurg stood up and unsheathed a knife on his hip, “Here.”

“No! No, please, Scab, please lemme keep ‘er!” Muttsy got between Scab and Zurg, his arms out, “Please, she’ll grow real fast an’ I can train ‘er up an’ ride ‘er! I’ll feed ‘er, I promise!”

“I said  _ no _ , Muttsy.” Scab snapped, reaching over Muttsy’s head for the knife and then snarled when the small orc grabbed his arm, “Gerroffme, ya little shit!”

“Don’ kill ‘er!” Mutty struggled and the pup howled, “Yer hurtin’ ‘er!”

“Muttsy-”

“I’ll do anythin’ ya want! I’ll walk all the way ta the west coast, I won’ complain at all, ya can ride my ass every night if ya want an’ I’ll give up my portion o’ food fer ‘er!” Muttsy’s eyes were swimming and he hiccupped, “Please lemme keep ‘er.”

Zurg blanched and shook his head, “Let him keep the fuckin’ thing, Scab, if it’ll shut him up.”

Scab snarled and dropped the pup to the ground where it yelped and whimpered, “Fine! Just stop gettin’ snot all over m’arm!”

Muttsy quickly scooped the puppy up and hurried to the opposite side of their little camp, stroking the pup’s mottled, scraggly fur and glaring teary-eyed and snuffling, 

“I won’ let ‘em touch ya ‘gain . . . feckin’ ugly muck-faced brutes . . . “

“Watch yer mouth, runt, don’ ferget what ya promised if I let ya keep the whelp.” Scab snarled, not looking up from honing the edge of his axe on a whetstone.

Zurg bit off some dried meat and chuckled, “So will I go first at his ass or you? Or should we flip for it?”

“I’ll go first,” Scab said, “Your big fat codger would make it too loose fer me.”

“Mhm, think we’ll have to tie him up or will he take it like a good lil bitch?”

Muttsy was pre-chewing a strip of meat and feeding it to the pup, he looked up and glared at them,

“I’ll take it, just shut up.”

Scab chuckled, “I know ya will.”

* * *

Muttsy panted, looking over his shoulder anxiously, “Yer fuckin’ claws’re doin’ a number on me! Why can’ ya just-”

“Gag him with somethin’, Zurg.” Scab growled, not looking up from thrusting two fingers up Muttsy’s arse.

Zurg chuckled and dropped to his knees in front of Muttsy, shifting his loincloth aside, “Get to it.”

Muttsy sighed, staring at the half-hard cock and dark balls directly in front of his face, he leaned forward and ran his long tongue over the uncut head of Zurg’s member. He lapped slowly at the length, his tongue skirting around the base and back to Zurg’s balls. Muttsy drooled and groaned as Zurg grabbed his jaw, thrusting his thumb into the corner of Muttsy’s mouth, tugging his lips back and opening his jaws wider while the Uruk held the base of his cock, easing the length down Muttsy’s throat until the small orc was gagging and trying to pull back but Zurg slipped a belt around Muttsy’s neck and cinched it tight, holding the slack like a lead.

Muttsy moaned and coughed around Zurg’s cock, his eyes streaming then he bucked and groaned as Scab mounted him, the bigger orc held tightly onto Muttsy’s hips while he thrust in. Scab snarled as he and Zurg came nose-to-nose, he reached up and grabbed Zurg’s dreadlocks, pulling him in for a bruising, bloody kiss that was more like tongue-wrestling then a kiss with Muttsy gagging and grunting between them. Scab pulled back and snarled, his bottom lip bleeding and he reached down and grabbed Muttsy’s balls,

“Ya don’ get ta come yet, ya lil puke,” He snarled harshly, his words coming out in pants, “Yer gonna take all this an’ ya don’ get ta enjoy it just yet.”

Muttsy grunted then squealed as Scab gave his scrotum a hard squeeze and twist, the small orc gargled and scrambled to try and get Scab off, kicking and bucking then he choked as Zurg slammed into him and came down his throat. Zurg sat back, smearing the head of his cock around Muttsy’s lips as the small orc sputtered and heaved, spitting strings of cum into the grass and then he twisted and tried to get hold of Scab but the big orc grabbed Muttsy’s head and slammed him into the grass with his free hand while the other kept a tight grip on Muttsy’s balls.

“I’M SOFT! I’M SOFT! LEMME GO!” Muttsy squealed then groaned as Scab pulled out and came on his asshole and taint.

Scab let Muttsy go with a grunt then snarled as Zurg pushed him out of the way, “Ya already hard ‘gain?”

Zurg picked Muttsy up and sat back, sheathing his cock up Muttsy’s ass and setting back to thrust into the small orc who was whimpering and clutching his balls miserably,

“Doesn’t take me long.” Zurg grunted then he tilted Muttsy’s head back and bit his neck enough to make the orc yelp and bleed, the Uruk lapped at the blood and slowed his pace.

Mutsy settled back, huffing and looking hatefully at Scab while the big orc watched and lazily stroked his cock,

“Ya got sumthin’ ta say, Muttsy?”

Muttsy pursed his lips angrily and wiped his mouth with the back of his arm, “No.”

“Sure ‘bout that? Ya look like ya wanna say sumthin’.” Scab pressed.

When Muttsy merely leaned back on Zurg while the Uruk continued to slowly fuck him, Scab snarled, leaning forward to get in Muttsy’s face,

“Ya like him better, do ya? LIke his cock better’n mine?”

Again Muttsy didn’t answer and Zurg chuckled drily,

“Course he does, it’s bigger.” He leaned up and bore his teeth at Muttsy, clicking them right next to his ear, “Ya like my big cock better, don’ya?”

Muttsy shifted and curled back then gasped softly, his fingers working at his own cock and Scab snarled, 

“I can do it better! I know what makes Muttsy come.”

Muttsy blinked then moaned loudly as Scab dove down and put the smaller orc’s cock in his mouth, sucking obscenely at it. Muttsy’s legs fell open as far as they could and he panted, looking back at Zurg who was using a claw to slice open small wounds between Muttsy’s shoulder blades then Muttsy cried out as the Uruk’s rough tongue caught the small beads of blood.

“Ngh! Fuck!” Muttsy bit his swollen bottom lip until it bled.

Zurg’s nose twitched at the smell of fresh blood and he grabbed Muttsy, pulled him around sucked the orc’s lower lip into his mouth. Muttsy’s spine curled and his hips stuttered, he came into Scab’s mouth and the big orc sat back, grimacing and spitting. Zurg thrust up a few more times then relaxed, shoving Muttsy off his lap. 

Muttsy slowly got to his feet and grabbed at his leathers, taking them to the other side of the camp and gingerly sat down. He could feel Scab’s eyes on him so Muttsy slowly turned and regarded the big orc warily,

“What?”

Scab growled, standing and shedding his armor, he stomped over to Muttsy and tugged the small orc against him. Muttsy yelped in surprise and glared over his shoulder as he was situated against Scab’s chest, the big orc’s sinewy arms wrapped around him and Zurg laughed, leaning back on a fallen log with his hands tucked behind his head,

“He’s afraid ya won’t like him as much now.”

"Never really liked him ta begin with." Muttsy mumbled.

Scab snarled, “He’s mine, ya got it?”

“I’m not gonna take yer slut, Scab.” Zurg snickered.

Muttsy shifted and huffed, he was too sore and tired to bother with fighting Scab’s stupid overly possessive moods, he glanced at where the Warg cub was fast asleep and he smirked, it was worth it.

Scab grunted, “Damn right yer not, took too long ta find one that doesn’ fight back.”

“Sure that’s why ya keep him.” Zurg goaded, leaning forward, “Bet ya’d like ta try my cock next, Scab?”

“Not on yer life.” Scab muttered, but his eyes flitted down to stare at the Uruk’s flaccid cock, it was still too damn big.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Voyeurism, rape a bit

Muttsy felt hot breath on his face and slowly brushed at the source, “C’mon, Scabs . . . ‘m tired . . . “

Then he felt a rough tongue stroke up his cheek, Muttsy sputtered and sat up only to snort in mild amusement,

“‘nother couple inches, eh, Aggren?” He chuckled and patted the Warg’s shoulder.

The pup was now the size of a sheep, which didn’t surprise Muttsy at all, Wargs were bred to grow big and fast and be battle-ready in short periods of time. The bitch was coming along beautifully, her short, bristly hide was a mottled blondish-brown, the ridge of fur along her spine a deep chestnut. Aggren’s broad, flat face split in a snarly-grin from beady yellow eye to beady yellow eye.

Muttsy slowly got to his feet and stretched, looking around briefly as he scratched his stomach,

“Where’d the two big ‘n’ uglies get ta, girl?”

The Warg chuffed and wandered back to the smoldering campfire and flopped down to gnaw on a bone from . . . something.

Muttsy slowly, painfully got dressed and was just strapping his belt on when Zurg stepped back into the camp,

“We’re moving soon.”

“Alright, where’s Scab at?” Muttsy walked over to Aggren and took what remained of the bone and examined the tooth-marks, he picked out a small tooth that Aggren had apparently shed by way of it getting lodged into the bone.

“He rode ahead a ways, scout things out.” Zurg muttered as he slipped into his armor and prepared his horse.

“Good idea.” Muttsy sighed and dropped the bone back down for the Warg.

After a moment or two, Muttsy’s ears twitched and Aggren looked up and growled, both relaxed when it was just Scab, the big orc stopped his horse just inside their camp and jerked a thumb toward the road, 

“There’s an outpost five miles in our way, we can make it ‘round if we travel now b’fore the sun rises.”

“Why go ‘round when we can get sumthin’ outta them? How many men?”

“Four that I saw, maybe more.” Scab shook his head, “This ain’t like the farm, these are soldiers an’ we’re in no shape ta pick a fight.”

“We don’ have ta fight, I can go in ‘gain, quiet as ya please, an’ get what we need without anyone knowin’!” Muttsy insisted, “C’mon Scabs, I did good last time, didn’ I? Got us the horses-”

“Ya got caught.” Scab pointed out, eyes narrowed.

“Sure but not cuz I did anythin’, horse stepped on a dog!” Muttsy grumbled, grabbing Aggren by the scruff and tugging her away from the bone.

Zurg crossed his arms, “Let him go, Scab, if he gets caught, he gets caught and we carry forward.``

“Yanno, fer how much ya two like fuckin’ me, ya sure talk a lot ‘bout not carin’ if I get killed or not.” Muttsy mumbled as he tried to get Aggren to let him get on her shoulders.

Scab snorted, “We rode ya so hard last night that ‘m surprised yer able ta stand.”

Muttsy grinned over his shoulder as he mounted Aggren and sat comfortably behind her shoulders and got a good grip on her ridge-mane,

“Ya give yer dick too much credit, Scab, ‘s not that big.”

“Watch it, runt.” Scab growled.

“Don’ get yer panties in a bind, Scab, ‘m still walkin’ even after Zurg’s horse-cock had its way with me twice.” Muttsy laughed then grunted as Aggren turned in a circle almost unseating him, “Easy, Aggren . . . “

“Let’s get movin’ before the sun starts ta rise, we stand out like ink in milk.” Zurg snarled but he smiled smugly as he mounted hsi horse and trotted by Scab who looked ready to lop the Uruk’s head off.

* * *

“Roight, I fig’re I can get in through that window where there’s no lights an’ scrounge around fer supplies. Shouldn’t be more than a few moments.” Muttsy murmured as they scoped out the outpost.

It wasn’t so much a military outpost as it was a farmhouse that had soldiers slumming in it with the former occupants nowhere to be seen. Scab, Muttsy, and Zurg were crouching behind what was left of a rock wall. Scab glanced over the wall,

“Looks ta be two on watch in the front, where the fire is, an’ I’d bet my ax the other two I spotted are sleepin’ somewhere in the back so keep look out fer that.”

Muttsy nodded slowly and slipped the strap of his crossbow over his shoulder, 

“Got it, anythin’ else I should know?”

“Two o’ the soldiers look like they ain’t old enough ta have hair on their balls,” Scab muttered, shrugging, “Might be useful ta know they ain’t got any experience so kill them first.”

Muttsy nodded, “Good thinkin’. Be back in a bit.”

Muttsy stepped over the wall, crawled slowly up to the window and easily pull himself up and over the sill, he found himself in the darkness of an adjoining stable. There was a few horses which was a great sign to the small orc that he was once more going to do a dash-n-snatch and get his dick sucked.

He was just looking to find some tack for the snoozing horses he picked out when he heard hushed voices. Muttsy’s ears twitched and he leaned on the separating wall between two stalls to peer toward the voices. It was two of the soldiers, one of them was the aforementioned boys and the other was clearly not.

The two were in the hay, the boy straddling the older soldiers waist, his pants were around his knees, pale ass gleaming like the moon itself and hsi spine was curled inward with his head thrown back and mouth open in a slight pant. Muttsy shifted and smirked, well, if he was going to kill them anway, might as well wait to see if they wear themselves out first, eh?

The older soldier was holding both his and the younger’s cocks and stroking them while he murmured encouraging things to his young partner.

Muttsy rubbed the heel of his hand down on his crotch to coax his erection while the older soldier reached around to tease the boy’s hole, forcing the boy to bite his hand to hold in a ragged whimper.

“That’s a good lad, feels good, don’t it?” The older man smiled and slowly shifted to pull the boy forward and let go of their dicks.

“We can take our time this time, right?” The young man asked breathlessly, shifting his weight and rising up on his knees.

“Sure we can.”

Muttsy slowly crept forward a bit, taking a knife from one of the racks next to the saddles as his eyes stayed riveted to the scene playing out before him. The younger man gasped softly as a saliva slicked finger was introduced into him. The orc’s cock throbbed and he felt his balls draw up in anticipation.

“Oh, gods, yes!” The young man panted, thrusting his hips.

Muttsy smirked and shot forward, wrapping a hand around the boy’s throat with his free hand while the other sliced the knife across the older soldier’s neck. The older man sputtered and gasped as blood poured out of his neck while the Muttsy covered the boy’s mouth to stifle his scream.

“Shhshhshh, quiet now, don’ wanna startle me inta slittin’ yer throat, eh?” Muttsy murmured in the boy’s ear as he tugged him back off the rapidly dying soldier.

The boy squirmed as the knife slipped between his legs to tease his still-hard cock, he whimpered pitifully while Muttsy dragged him back to a hitching bar.

“Came here fer supplies an’ lookee here what ol’ Muttsy found!” Muttsy chuckled and slipped a leather strip around the boy’s wrists and tied him to the bar, “Been some time since I’ve gotten ta top . . . “

The boy looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened at the sight of the orc and he opened his mouth to scream but Muttsy smacked him hard,

“Now, now, none o’ that, yer gonna stay real quiet or I’m gonna lop off that lil cock o’ yers, understand?”

The boy whimpered and nodded, turning and pressing his forehead on his bound hands. Muttsy smiled, 

“What a good boy,” He leaned over the human and chuckled, running his fingers over the soft blonde curls, “Humans got such pretty hair . . . Not like an elf’s but close enough . . . Such a pretty boy . . . “

The orc grunted as he tugged his cock out and shifted to press his hips against the human’s backside, his hands slid over the human’s sides and then back to his hips, reaching slowly around and he snickered,

“Still hard, huh? Not surprised, really, ‘m quite a looker.”

Muttsy stroked the boy’s cock slowly, he almost laughed when he felt a shiver run through the boy and rock slightly into Muttsy’s hand,

“Ya wanna fuck so bad yer not even bothered by how it’s happenin’ huh? Good. Save me some trouble.”

Muttsy stepped back and got hold of the base of his cock before pressing into the boy’s hole and shoving in, the boy gasped and grunted as the orc fully mounted him and started to thrust. Muttsy’s hands got hold of the boy’s arm and hair, tugging the latter sharply. Muttsy groaned at how tight the human was, how warm it was, it had been  _ so long  _ since he’d sunk his cock into something’s asshole . . . he groaned softly and panted loudly.

He was so intent on what he was doing that he failed to notice someone leaning in the window, 

“The fuck’re ya doin’?” Scab hissed as he came in the window.

Muttsy looked up blearily, not stopping nor slowing his thrusts, “Calm down, Scab, killed one of them while they were gettin’ ready ta roll in the hay, so ta speak.”

The boy almost yelped as the big orc and Uruk came into the stable but Muttsy clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle it and Scab growled,

“Stop fuckin’ that piece of shit, yer dick’s gonna stink like them!”

“Almost there.” Muttsy grumbled, closing his eyes and breathing heavily, “Oh _fuck_ . . . “

“We don’t have time for this.” Zurg muttered and stomped over, tugging Muttsy’s trousers down.

“What ya doin’?” Muttsy mumbled, trying to look back at Zurg as the Uruk knelt behind him.

“Shut up.” Zurg leaned forward and extended his black tongue and licked Muttsy’s asshole.

Muttsy’s spine stiffened then he moaned softly, his claws digging into the human’s arm, 

“Ah! Ah, fuck! Zurg . . . “

Scab made a sound as he walked around, watching as Zurg pushed his tongue into Mutty’s ass, then looked at the boy who had tears streaming down his blushing face. Scab walked around and leaned on the bar, lowering himself to be eye level with him,

“Ya like that, don’cha? Yer hard lil prick is slappin’ yer stomach every time Muttsy slams ya.”

The boy’s eyes widened and he shook his head but Scab smirked, 

“Liar. Ya’d like it if one’a us stroked that lil cock off, wouldn’ ya?”

The boy blinked his watery eyes then furrowed his brow and nodded slowly. Scab smacked Muttsy’s hand off the human’s face

“Say it, say ya want my big orc hand ta stroke yer lil prick.”

The boy’s lip shook and he leaned up, “I-I want your . . . your big orc hand to . . . to . . . str-stroke my . . . “

“Your lil prick.” Scab nodded, “Say it.”

“I want you to-to stroke m-my little prick.” He gasped, biting his lip, “P-Please, I-I need to come . . . “

Scab smirked and patted the boy’s cheek, “I’ll bet ya do, I’ll bey ya do.”

He walked around and stood next to the boy and reached down, wrapping his fingers around the turgid shaft and began to strip it rapidly until the boy gasped and groaned before coming onto the straw-strewn floor and slumping against the bar. Scab chuckled then looked back at Zurg and Muttsy. 

The small orc’s hips were smacking against the human’s backside frantically while Zurg had drool dripping down his chin and was buried in Muttsy’s ass. Scab chuckled and brought the flat of his hand down on Muttsy’s asscheek sharply,

“C’mon Mutts, ya gonna come or do we gotta collar yer cock ta deal with it later?” 

Muttsy snarled, “I ain’t no two-pump chump like  _ some  _ people!”

Zurg sat back on his heels and panted, “He’s already come _twice_ , Scab.”

“Twice? Dammit, Muttsy, we ain’t got time fer this!” 

Scab grabbed Muttsy by the ear and tugged him off the human who yelped and sagged down to his knees, a gush of cum dripping out of his asshole. Scab gave Muttsy’s cock a hard slap and dropped him, 

“Let’s get goin’.”

Muttsy wheezed and struggled to get his pants back up around his waist, ‘Fucker! Coulda just told me ta leave off!”

“Ya can empty yer balls later! Fuck, ya already came twice, ya greedy lil bastard!” Scab growled.

Zurg stood up and wiped his mouth off on the back of his hand, “Get what we need and let’s go. Fresh horses and whatever supplies they have.”

Muttsy grunted as he did up his belt, he wrinkled his nose at how wet his trousers were going to be with his ass sloppy and his cock still dripping,

“Got a better idea.”

“What?” Zurg grunted as he pulled down a saddle.

“Gimme that knife.” Muttsy held a hand out and Scab gave him the knife.

Muttsy slit the leather rope holding the boy up and tugged him up with the knife at his throat, “We’re gonna get the humans ta do it fer us.”

Zurg and Scab exchanged looks but didn’t stop Muttsy from going into the main area of the house where the other boy and soldier were sitting by a fire. The two humans snapped to their feet but Muttsy shook his head,

“Put yer weapons away or I slit the lil pig’s throat.”

The soldiers looked at each other then at Muttsy, for a split second it seemed like they weren’t going to comply but then Zurg and Scab followed behind Muttsy and the humans immediately dropped their swords.

“Very good, now yer gonna pack us each a haversack of food an’ waterskins an’ do it quickly.” Muttsy pushed the half-naked boy to his knees and passed the knife to Scab, “Do ya got any bows ‘n’ arrows?”

Muttsy found a bow with a quiver while Zurg looked at the human weaponry before picking out a new sword for himself and tossing Scab a heavy buckler. After they were each handed bags, Zurg rounded them up and tied them out in the stables, Scab took two horses and then released the remaining two.

Muttsy stopped and stared at the blonde boy as they were leaving, he looked at Scab and cleared his throat, 

“Can I-”

“Ya got a pet already, Muttsy,” Scab growled, “Ya pick the Warg or the human an’ the Warg don’ talk an’ is useful, keep that in mind.”

Muttsy grunted and sighed, walking up to the boy and grabbing his hair tightly and giving it a tug, “Tell ya one thing, Scab, humans got some pretty hair . . . soft . . . curly . . . “

“Ya gonna come in yer pants ‘gain, Mutt or can we leave?” Scab snapped.

Muttsy snorted and hurried to catch up, hopping up onto Aggren as the Warg ran up to them and they were off down the road again.


End file.
